The Jalisa Show
by Khelkhet
Summary: Jalisa hosts a talk show in the era after the destruction described in the Book of Revelations. Her special guests are various demons! Not a story, rather a 'log' of Armageddon silliness, but still well worth sharing. EARLY years of RP. Forgive me:P


Jalisa stands looking at Camera 2 and says, "Good evening and welcome to the second   
viewing of the Jalisa Show. I'm your host, Jalisa, and today we have a total of 3   
guests..Our topic for today is "Women in Babylon: Why are they so bitchy?"...Now, to   
introduce our guests... 

You say "Firstly, we have Mephistopheles, Lord of Hell..." 

Mephistopheles walks on to the stage, his robes rustling softly. He begins to sit and a   
throne of silver skulls forms for him to sit upon. 

The audience applauds, hoots and a one of the women cry out, "take me Lord!" 

Jalisa nods in greeting, "Welcome, Lord Mephistopheles." 

Mephistopheles sits upon the throne, his face impassive as a granite slab. "Good day, My   
dear." 

An imp scuries up behind the hostess and begins to climb her leg. 

Jalisa bats at the Imp saying, "We have Jak, Chief Pest of Babylon..." 

A few other imps scurry about, some nibbling on wires, others climbing between the   
thighs of female audience members. 

Jak enters waving like a loon to the audience and takes her seat. 

The area around Mephistopheles begins to bleed. 

Most of the audience save a few sexually depraved men scream out, "take it off!" 

Jalisa hrms as her director mutters something over the headset, "Er, Lord   
Mephistopheles, please put the Imps away til after the show?" 

Mephistopheles arches a delicate eyebrow, "Ah, My pardon. They do seem to enjoy this   
prospect. Mayhaps if you were to give them something else to look at, they would   
behave." 

Jalisa says "Erm...let me intro the guest and we'll go to a commercial break..." 

Jalisa says, "We also have with us Khel, a demonic Seductress." 

The imps from the crowd run out, laughing gleefully, carrying wallets, watches, and a   
few blinded by womens' panties. 

Khel strides in, eyesing the imps with amusement as she moves to her seat onthe stage 

You say "We'll be back after these commercials to find out just why women these days   
are so bitchy." 

'Ooohs' and 'ahhs' come from the audience and a few men become strangely   
uncomfortable. 

COMEMRCIAL BREAK>   
Jalisa says, "now get rid of them!" 

Mephistopheles smiles amiably, "Is that an order?" 

Jalisa growls. "A request! Send them to the dressing room or the green room or   
something! " 

Khel grins, winking at Mephistopheles 

Mephistopheles says "As I said, they must have something to do or they shall only return.   
The do so like this place." 

Mephistopheles nods to Khel as if to say, Humans do not seem to understand. 

Jalisa says, "There is a makeup crew and tons of makeup for them to play with." 

Mephistopheles nods his head and sends the imps to tackle the makeup crew. He says,   
almost wistfully, "I do hope no one requires makeup." 

Khel nods with a grin to Meph. 

Jak sits quietly swinging her legs and looking at meph. "Nice Cane." 

Mephistopheles nods his head, "Thank you, My child. Nice legs." 

Jak says "Thank you. I shaped them myself. Can I have your cane?" 

Mephistopheles says "Might I have your legs?" 

Jak says "I'm not finished with them yet." 

Jak says "But maybe when I'm done." 

Mephistopheles says "There presents your answer, then." 

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS> ON AIR>   
Jalisa says, "Welcome back to the Jalisa Show, todays guests are here to discuss why   
women are so bitchy in Babylon." 

The audience applauds. 

Jalisa looks at Meph, "Lord Mephistopheles, as Lord of Hell, I'm sure you get to see lots   
of bitches...?" 

Jalisa>> 

Before you stands a very beautiful woman wearing a black leather vest, zipped in the   
front just enough to be considered "decent". She wears black jeans and around her waist   
she wears a belt with a metal lynx buckle. She wears a pair of what appear to be   
snakeskin boots. Her hair is crimson red and moves as if windblown, even when there is   
no breeze, it appears almost sentient. Dangling from her ears are earrings with tiny   
Jewels studded into them. Her eyes are as green as blades of grass.   
(ooc:looks sorta like Krysty Wroth of the Deathlands Series) 

KHEL>>   
You see a charming young woman with long raven black hair that reaches to the small of   
her back and cascades around her shoulders. She has brilliant piercing blue eyes, that   
seem to hold your gaze...They are smiling and appear to be filled with happiness. She is   
wearing a black tanktop that covers her breasts enough to be decent while still leaving as   
little as possible to the imagination. Her cut-off jeans show off her shapely legs, which   
are smooth and long. She wears a pair of leather sandles on her delicate feet. Her   
movements are graceful and gentle, and her beautiful smile is VERY inviting... 

JAK>>   
You see a young woman of about 20 years standing before you, wearing a pair of dark   
blue jeans and a rather unusual shirt, (a section of which has been ripped off) It is wide   
open save for the very center, where there is a clip that closes the front securely, showing   
the Tiger tattoo (a white tiger inthe center of a pentacle)on the right side of her chest.   
You can easily see a deep, ugly gash, a permanent scar, that runs up across her chest and   
neck. There is a necklace with a pewter tiger attached to it hanging around her neck as   
well. Perhaps her most striking feature is her stark white hair, pure as snow that cascades   
around her shoulders and in length reaches to almost her knees. Her cheek bones are set   
high, and her eye is blood red, like a ruby set in an ivory socket. She is a true albino. On   
the left side of her face she wears a leather eyepatch. A scar runs from the corner of her   
eye to the corner of her mouth, twisting her face into a grim smile. The left side of her   
face and neck is also scarred by what appears to have been a bad burn. If you are behind   
her, you notice a large spot of dried blood inthe small of her back, another wound now   
partially healed over. There is a much newer burn scar on her right side, as well as a scar   
over her good eye. Her left arm is burned as well, and her left hand is covered by a skin   
tight gold colored glove.She is rather attractive, dispite the scars that mar her shapely   
body. 

Mephistopheles smiles softly, "Indeed, I do. We generally fix them quickly, though." 

Jalisa nods thoughtfully, "Is that so. Do tell." 

Mephistopheles chuckles softly, "We bend them over and fuck them in the ass with a   
spear and have them chew their own nipples off. If they do not cooperate after that, We   
peirce their clitoris and hang them by it." 

Mephistopheles smiles kindly, "Suffice to say, no one has lasted past that." 

Jalisa says "Ouch. Well I guess thats Hell for you..." 

Most of the women in the audience are disgusted, but a few seem strangely aroused. 

Mephistopheles says "Indeed." 

Jalisa nods again and turns to Jak, "You are a bitch, correct?" 

Jak nodsnodsnodsnods, "I can be, yup." She sings her legs some more. "Just ask about   
every demon on earth." 

Jalisa nods, "And do you think women have gotten bitchier since the End?" 

Jak says "hell yes. Sorta like permanent PMS kinda thing I think. That and theres not   
much else to be, really." 

A man in the audience shouts out, "you could be a slut and fuck us all!" 

Jalisa looks to khel, "And you, a Seductress. What do you think?" 

Jak sticks out her tongue at the audience. 

The audience hoots and hollers. 

Khel says "I am not really a bitch persay. I'm actually a nice demon." 

Khel turns to the camera and winks 

Khel adds, "As long as I get my way." 

One of the audience yells to khel, "You can be a bitch with me!"   
The same man yells out, "you can have your way with me, baby, come back to my place!"   
Khel grins and says, "I doubt you'd survive it," and she winks again 

Mephistopheles turns his cold black eyes to Khel and he shakes his head. 

"Go out with a fuck, I always say!" the man shouts. A few of the people around him   
laugh. 

Khel giggles, "I could not agree more." 

Jalisa resists smiling and nods like talkshow hosts are supposed to. "So What is causeing   
this phenomanon? Meph? Your feelings?" 

Mephistopheles says "I believe that they are upset over the stuffy-headed angels being   
around. They wish that there were more demons, since angels have no technique."   
Khel snickers 

Jalisa says "uh-huh. Elaborate..." 

Jak reaches for a corner of Meph's cloak and checks out the material, gets bored with it   
and starts waving to one of the cameras. 

Mephistopheles says "Come come, have you ever fucked an angel?" 

Jalisa shrugs, "No, I'm afraid I can't say I have." 

Mephistopheles says "Suffice to say, they are either cold wenches or so inexperienced as   
to making even trying to fuck them be a laughable experience." 

Jalisa nods, "So I taken you /have/ fucked an angel?" 

Mephistopheles nods his head slightly, "Indeed, countless." 

Jalisa says, "But if they're so bad, why do You go back for more? Surely there are others   
you could go to?" 

Mephistopheles smiles softly, "It has to do with Our eternal struggle. Should an angel   
fuck a demon, that angel joins the demon. It is a law My Lord Satan created with God. 

Jalisa nods, "Okay...Lord Mephistopheles, Jak here has never fucked a demon, nor an   
angel, looks to Jak> correct, Jak?" 

Jak nods, "Yeppers. No demons or angels." 

Mephistopheles says "I do doubt she has fucked anyone." 

Jak phbbbbt's at Meph. 

Jalisa says, "How would you explain her bitchiness, Meph?" 

Jak says mockingly, "Yeah Meph, explain my bitchiness." 

Mephistopheles says "Very simply, she has not fucked a demon." 

Jak LAUGHS. "And if I fucked a demon I would be less bitchy?" 

Out in the audience, someone snickers. 

Jak says "I doubt thats true, you silly Lord of Hell." 

Mephistopheles says "Have you ever done it? No. So you would not know." 

Mephistopheles says "Fucking a demon is a cure for all bitchiness. Though it must be the   
right demon." 

Someone in the audience yells, "I'm a demon, fuck me!" 

Jak says "puh. Thanks buddy, I prefer men..." 

One of the guys scream out, "I wouldn't touch that bitch with a ten foot pole, well, my ten   
foot pole!" 

Khel chuckles. 

Jalisa says, "And what about Khel, Meph? Explain her bitchiness. She has fucked   
demons and yet is still a bitch." 

Mephistopheles says "Did she not say that she was a 'nice demon'?" 

"We're not talking about looks!" Someone yells fromthe audience. 

Khel licks her lips and smiles, "I am a very very nice demon..." she says softly, 

Mephistopheles smiles, "There you have it." 

Mephistopheles' cold black eyes fix upon Jalisa. 

Jalisa raises an eyebrow. 

Most of the audience members seem uncomfortable. 

Khel looks at Meph, smiling. 

Jak starts to hum. 

Mephistopheles steps down from his throne, "No, I do not believe I shall wait." 

Mephistopheles' cane taps lightly on the floor as he moves towards Jalisa, a soft, friendly   
smile on his lips. 

Mephistopheles stops within a few steps of her and he lifts his cane, twisting it slight and   
a 10 inch steel blade snaps out of it. 

Several audience members gasp. 

Jalisa looks at the camera and grins, "We have to go for a commercial break, when we   
return we will ask members of the audience to ask questions of our guests. Back in a   
moment." 

COMMERCIAL BREAK> 

Jalisa smiles. "Problem, Lord Mephistopheles?" 

Mephistopheles smiles and shakes his head, "Not at all, it just seems this interview is   
boring." 

One of the audience yells, "Bring back the Imps!" 

Jalisa says, "Well sit on your lil chair there and enjoy the off-air time, the audience is   
going to ask questions in a few moments. And please leave the Imps inthe dressing   
room..." 

That causes much of the audience to hoot and holler in agreement. 

The rest of the audience begins to chant, "imps, imps, imps, imps." 

Mephistopheles chuckles softly, "I do not believe you are in control anymore, My dear." 

"Imps, imps, imps, imps, imps" 

COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS> ON AIR>   
The crowd seems to be chanting something. "Imps, imps, imps."   
The audience is now frantic, a few of them begin to start minor squabbles that result in   
fights, the whole time screaming for more imps. 

Jalisa hisses, "siddown...Erm..." returning to Hostess persona, she says, "Okay, how about   
turning to the audience for questions.. 

A particularly large audience member pushes many of his fellow audience members   
away from him, even tossing a few uot of his line of view. 

Someone near the stage raises his hand. 

Mephistopheles laughs and twists his cane, the blade slides slowly back within it and he   
returns to his throne. 

A rather 'big boned' woman stands up, points a chubby finger at Mephistopheles and asks,   
through the screaming, "I got a question for you, Mr. Mephistowatchacallit." 

Jalisa turns to the "Someone by the stage" first. "your question, sir?" 

The woman refuses to let the other person go first, and yells out, "now you see her, missy,   
I'll fuck you up unless you let me ask my question to dis so called Lord o Hell." 

The man stands, "Um, I'd just like to say that the women up there all look great, even if   
one of them is a demon, but, when are the Imps coming back? They could be the cause of   
this bitchiness.." 

Khel says "Well there are too many imps..." 

Jak wavies to the camera :) 

Jalisa indicates the woman. "Go ahead miss." 

Mephistopheles smiles softly, leaning back upon his throne. 

The woman yells out, "now you lil' mo fucker' listen to me. I don't care what the fuck   
you've been doin' to the women, but your some sorta fucked up son of a bitch, how do   
you know why the women are so bitchy?" 

Jalisa grins. "Good Question. Meph?" 

Mephistopheles' cold black eyes fix on the woman and he snaps his fingers. Her feet   
catch quickly on fire. 

Mephistopheles says "I know because being a 'bitch' is a sign of Evil, and I am Lord of all   
Evil." 

Big Betty screams and tries to put her feet out.   
Most of the audience hollers in approval, and several of the audience members near the   
woman are either trampled by her attempts to put out the flames, or scramble out of the   
way. 

Jalisa says "A very good answer. Next question?" 

The flames, despite her efforts, slowly eat her alive until she is entirely engulfed.   
The woman yells out, "yeah, you fucker', prolly don't even know what bitch means, you   
lil fucked up bastard." 

The muscle-bound man raises his muscled arm, holding his hand high above the crowd. 

Mephistopheles nods his head and from some dark pit near his throne, a demon raises,   
hissing and drooling blood. He walks over to the woman and pounces on her, eating her   
as she burns.   
Jalisa says "Erm...Okay, another question? Please?" 

Khel snickers, winking at Meph. 

Jalisa says "go ahead. to the guy inthe audience>" 

Mephistopheles nods to Khel, smiling amiably. 

She screams in pain as the hellspawned rips her apart, devouring her alive. When the   
woman can manage to scream, it is drowned on her own blood. Big Betty dies of fear   
before the demon can even finish eating. 

The man speaks, his voice somewhat a growl, "Well, I have yet to see proof that any of   
these women are true bitches. The biggest bitch I've seen here is that fat one right there."   
And he points to the large carcas that the demon feeds on. 

Jalisa says "Is that directed at any guest in particular?" 

The man growls, "Its a general question." 

Jalisa nods and turns to Jak first. 

Jak waves her hand. "I want to comment." she says. "See, bitchiness is a thing that you   
have to work at, at least I did. I've spent every day since the End learning to be a   
bitch...And well and Demon who's met me will tell youthat I am an annoying lil bitch. Its   
kinda a trademark." 

Khel nods, "To some of us it comes naturally...You see, my theory is, if I can't get what I   
want through Seduction, I will get it through Intimidation. When I don't get what I want, I   
am /quite/ the bitch."   
Jalisa nods, "Any comments onthe question, Meph?" 

Mephistopheles shakes his head, "I believe My fine co-guests have summed it up nicely." 

Jalisa nods, "Excellent. Another question?" 

Jak looks intently at Meph, smiling. 

Mephistopheles smiles back to Jak. 

A pale-faced man stands up and raises his hand. 

Jak whispers to Mephistopheles, "Nice gloves." and waves a hand at the black silk gloves   
the demon is wearing. 

Jalisa goes over to the pale faced guy. "Go ahead." 

Jak mutters to Mephistopheles. I like the gloves...Can I have em? 

Mephistopheles mutters to Jak, No. You cannot. 

In a soft, meek voice, the man asks, "well, I'm still a virgin, and I was wondering where I   
could find a demon to screw me?" 

Mephistopheles smiles and regards the man, "By all means, call Me to your house later   
and We shall discuss the terms." 

The muscle-bound man snickers 

Jak pouts, She mutters to Mephistopheles, Doh. I think youd look better in gold.. 

He nods, "ok, how do you spell that name, sir?" 

Mephistopheles mutters to Jak, " Me too...We will talk after the show..." 

Jak pipes at Meph, "Coolness :)" 

Jalisa grins. "Next question?" 

Mephistopheles says "No? Good. No more questions. Khelkhet, My dear, would you like   
to begin?" 

Khel blinks. "begin?" 

The crowd goes, "Begin?"   
Jak chirps, "Begin?" 

Jalisa raises an eyebrow at Meph. "Begin?" 

Porthos says "Begin?" 

Several audience members seem uncomfortable. 

The demon still eating the dead fat woman asks, "begin?" 

Mephistopheles smiles and nods his head, "After the interview, I am allowed to kill every   
audience member. Would you like to begin, Khelkhet?" 

Jon snaps his fingers, and in a flash of blinding light, he is gone, replaced by a huge   
DEMON! 

Starsmore stands, flexing his...demonic form. "My Lord Mephistopheles, may I help?" 

Khel says "Well not quite yet, My Lord..." to Mephistopheles. 

A big thug who works for the studio baps Smore inthe back of the head and tells him to   
pipe down less'n hes got a question for Meph, Khel or Jak 

Most of the audience gasps, and few run for the doors. 

Starsmore turns to the thug. 

Jalisa says, "hey rememebr the rules" 

Jalisa says, "You cant kill me crew" 

Big Thug runs away :) 

Starsmore draws his sword, running the thug through, the drawing the sword upward,   
cleaving him in two. 

Porthos acks 

Mephistopheles nods his head, "Block the doors." 

Jalisa points at Smore. "Remind me to Intercession your soud to mouse shit, will you?   
Thanks." 

ARMAGEDDON AUTOJUDGE >>> Starsmore invokes a Power and achieves a   
success level of 4   
Khel smiles and closed her eyes momentarily as her form shimmers and her body   
changes. A pair of wings seems to grow from her back...She lets out a sort of soft purr as   
she smiles, showing her razored teeth... 

Mephistopheles stands from his throne and spreads his hands wide! The doors seal and   
demonic laughter fills the room. 

Starsmore raises his hands, and balls of flame fly from them, melting the doors shut. 

Jak claps happily. 

ARMAGEDDON AUTOJUDGE >>> Khelkhet invokes a Power and achieves a   
success level of 5 

Mephistopheles chuckles, "Rather over did it, yes, but the effect has been reached. Now,   
come come everyone, it is time to play." 

Khelkhet conjures a case of beer and sets it near Meph's throne. "For later." She explains. 

Jalisa grins and leaves the stage. 

From the black pit around Mephistopheles' Throne rise demons of all shapes and sizes   
and they rush the crowd, hooting and laughing with demonic glee. 

ARMAGEDDON AUTOJUDGE >>> Mephistopheles invokes a Power and   
achieves a success level of 10 

COMBAT CODE> Starsmore sets their weapon to: Claws 

COMBAT CODE> Khelkhet wields her Sword. 

Mephistopheles hunches over, his robes being replaced with sagging, rotting skin. His   
fingers form in to sharp claws as his mouth fills with jagged teeth. His eyes turn to slits of   
green fire and he rushes in to the crowd. 

Jak says "kewl :)" 

Starsmore sheathes his sword, extending his claws, "This should be fun," He growls. 

Mephistopheles laughs loud and leaps on to a young man, biting his nose off and   
screaming, "Leave the pale man!" In a voice that sounds like razors through flesh. 

The pale man says, "thank you Lord, may I join you in the feasting!" 

The audience scrambles, trying to get through the melted doors.   
Khelkhet crouches low, and then springs up toward the spotlights overhead, scrambling   
over the rack a few feet to pounce down at the young man who made the ofer early inthe   
show. 

Starsmore sweeps his hand across in front of him, and three members of the ill-fated   
audience drop, their bodies bearing three deep slices. 

Mephistopheles laughs again and hops from the disfigured man on to an old couple. He   
tears the throat out of an old man while ripping the lower jaw from his wife. 

Khelkhet laughs as she tears out the man's throat, "See you in Hell." she says, and throws   
the corpse off to the side 

Jak giggles excitedly. 

Porthos acks more 

The old man tries to scream but drowns on his own blood. A gurgling scream comes from   
the old woman as her jaw hangs from a small flap of flesh. 

Starsmore plunges a fist through a mans chest, ripping out his heart. 

Starsmore tosses the heart over his shoulder, throwing the corpse into the crowd. 

Khelkhet seems to purr like a lion as she searches the audience for a good pices of meat   
(hehehe) 

The pale man shrugs and grabs a knife from inside his coat, he leaps onto one of the   
older women, probably someone's grandmother, and runs the dagger down his spine. 

Jalisa says to Jak, "A good way to end the show..?" 

Mephistopheles snatches a young, attractive woman as she runs by him. He drags her   
down and he hisses, "Now you'll see what I mean by 'dealing with bitches'." He rips open   
her shirt and with a twist of his long-clawed hands, rips off her breast and he shoves it   
down her throat. 

Jak giggles, "Oh yes, most impressive." 

Starsmore growl/chuckles as he spies Mephs doings, then trips a fleeing audience   
member, reaching down and ripping off his head and spine. (A la Mortal Kombat) 

Mephistopheles leaps on the back of a small child who is trying to run away. As his   
mother shrieks in terror, he plucks the childs eyes out and throws them to the mother. 

Khelkhet eyes Mephistopheles and smiles with bloodlust, darting off to one side after   
oppering him a quick wink, and snatches a teenage girl by the hair. 

Starsmore tosses the head & spine up on the stage, near Jalisa and Jak, then tosses the   
headless corpse at a few security guards. 

Jak says "Awesome." 

Jalisa nods, grinning. 

The pale man, we'll call him Dexter, pushes him off the woman's back, letting her fall to   
the ground with a crunch. He leaves her there in pain and moves off to another victim,   
finding a young man, around his age. He smiles wickedly, blood covering most of his   
body, as he lunges at him, knocking him to the ground as he cuts out one of the boy's   
eyes, then the other. 

Mephistopheles hisses to Khelkhet, leaping on to the girls' friend. He drives his fingers in   
to her eyesockets, throwing her to the ground like that. Then he braces himself on her   
shoulders and rips off the front of her skull. 

Khelkhet smiles sweetly, at Mephistopheles, "You are so good at what you do, My Lord." 

Starsmore grabs a middle-aged, balding man by digging his claws into the guys back, and   
tosses the balding man into the dark pit, the guy screaming all the way. 

Starsmore grins at Meph, as he moves on to another kill, "Man, Lord Mephistopheles,   
you do know how to party." 

Khelkhet slams her clawed hand down the girls throat and, smiling almost insanely, tears   
the head from the body. 

Mephistopheles nods his head, "Indeed." 

Jalisa reminds all present, "Free booze in the Jalisa's Hell Bar inthe back of the studio   
when you're all finished here!" 

Jak giggles 

Mephistopheles laughs again, a cackling sound from the Pit of Hell as he grabs a   
japanese man by the balls and tears them from his pants. He grabs the same man and   
rams them down his throat, tossing him on to a weeping, big breasted blonde. 

Starsmore leaps at the crowd, staying low to the ground, grabbing someones legs. He lifts   
the victim over his head, slamming him/her on the ground repeatedly until the legs fly   
from their sockets, and the victim flies into a monitor.   
Starsmore growls evilly, then leaps to a camera, swinging it around to the carnage. 

Accustomed to this sort of thing, the crew has long since deserted the studio :) 

ARMAGEDDON AUTOJUDGE >>> Khelkhet invokes a Power and achieves a   
success level of 5 

Khelkhet conjures a needle and thread 

Mephistopheles stands up, dripping with blood and gore, "Shall We leave a few alive?"   
He says with a voice like flesh being ripped from bone. 

The 'On Air' light blinks on, as does the red light on top of the camera Starsmore   
manipulates. 

An imp takes the needle and thread and take the mans' nuts from his mouth, sewing them   
to his chin. 

Khelkhet wipes blood from her chin, "Whatever for?" she asks Meph. 

Starsmore moves the camera, showing the massive carnage taking place in the studio. 

Mephistopheles laughs and blows Khelkhet a kiss, "Good idea." He grabs a middle-aged   
man and snaps his arm in half, then again, and again, and again until all that is left is a   
bloody, limp thing. At this point, he ties the mans' arm in a knot and tosses him aside. 

On TVs through out the city, a scene of demons running havoc appears. Demons killing   
everyone, body parts and corpses flying, blood flying all over. 

Khelkhet's eyes blaze with excitement as she offers Mephistopheles a bow and looks for   
her next victim. 

Jalisa chuckles and calls to Meph, "Having fun, My Lord?" 

Mephistopheles nods his head, "Worth the trouble, Fair Jalisa." He grabs a young girl by   
the arms and calls, "Khelkhet, help Me with her legs." 

Khelkhet giggles and darts over, grabbing the girl by the legs. "As you comamnd, My   
Lord." 

Mephistopheles nods, "Aaand pull!" As the young girl screams in terror and pain, 

Mephistopheles begins to pull her arms from their sockets, nodding for Khelkhet to do   
the same to her legs.   
Starsmore spins the camera around to a Japanese man (Another one), loaded down with   
electronics, and rolls it towards him, until his head slams into the camera lens, smearing   
blood all over it. The camera continues rolling, though Starsmore has long since jumped   
off. The camera slams into the wall, and the last thing that the TV audience see is a   
Japanese mans brains smeared in their view. 

Khelkhet laughs and pulls 

The little girls' arms and legs come free of her body, blood and gore spurting out as she   
screams and cries. 

Khelkhet laughs almost insanely as she is splattered with blood.   
Khelkhet says "great show, Jalisa!" 

Jalisa waves and grins, "Thanks." 

Starsmore grabs the young girls torso, tossing it into the lights. 

Mephistopheles drops the blood-covered arms and laughs loud, "We shall have to do it   
again." 

Mephistopheles looks to Khelkhet, "Well, My dear, there are but three left. You take the   
left, I will take the right, and we both shall have the middle." 

Starsmore grabs another camera, focusing it on Khelkhet and Mephistopheles. 

With that, Mephistopheles runs and leaps on to the woman to the right. He bites in to her   
cheek, taking off half her face. 

Starsmore chuckles insanely. "Look.. Face-off!" 

Mephistopheles claws her chest, taking her leg and twisting it up so her entire foot fits in   
to her screaming mouth. 

Khelkhet grins and nods, crouching low to pounce, springing into the air and landing in   
the helpless victim, tearing at his throat with her claws 

Mephistopheles snarls happily and grabs the last remaining child be the head, his claws   
digging in on the right half of his face. "Khelkhet, get the left half of his head." 

Starsmore chuckles evilly as he focuses the camera on the childs face. 

Khelkhet slices down the man's back, dropping him, and then hurries to obey Meph,   
grabbin the left side of the boy's head.   
The child whimpers, "Please...don't..." His mother laying twitching in a pool of her own   
vomit and blood with half her chest missing. 

Mephistopheles smiles with dripping fangs, "And pull his head apart." With that,   
Mephistopheles yanks hard. 

TV Sets across the city display a frightened childs face, begging for mercy, the sides of   
his head clutched by demonic hands. 

Khelkhet laughs loudly and pulls 

Khelkhet eyes Meph, "I think I like this, My Lord...Great fun. More fun than Seducing!" 

As they pull together, the childs head is ripped in half. He falls to the ground, the stump   
of his neck spurting blood and gore. 

And then the childs head is ripped apart, his neck spewing blood and gore. 

Starsmore chuckles insanely as he tosses the TV Camera into a door, smashing it down. 

Jalisa grins at Jak. "Good thing I'm rich...I have to replace all this equipment by the next   
filming.." 

Khelkhet laughs and watches Meph, grinning broadly. "Most entertaining." 

Starsmore leaps up, swinging from the light rigging. 

Mephistopheles nods and drops the bleeding childs half-a-head. He alters his stance and   
forms in to his own self, his robes returning, blood free. He steps from the carnage and   
walks to Jalisa, "It was very nice of you to have Us here." He reaches within his robes   
and pulls out a pouch, "I trust this shall cover all repairs and cleaning." 

Mephistopheles smiles kindly, "Indeed. Now, I invite you all to join Me." 

Jalisa smiles to Meph. "I hope youwill be back?" 

Mephistopheles looks to Starsmore, "Except you, Starsmore. Stay here and help the crew   
clean up this mess." 

Jak says "yeah this was great. More fun than Seth's stinky old cell." 

Starsmore pulls down, and the light rigging rips from the ceiling, at least half of it, the   
part ripped free of the ceiling bending down to meet the floor. 

Mephistopheles nods his head, "Indeed, Dear Jalisa. Now, do join Me. I wish to invite   
you all to My Palace for an after show gathering." 

Starsmore bows low, "Yes, my Lord Mephistopheles." 

Jalisa grins, nodding. 

Khelkhet closes her eyes and utters a word. Her form shimmers and in a moment she is   
replaced by a young woman... 

Khel grins. 

Khel says "refreshing :)" 

The pale man looks up, frantic and covered with blood he asks, "even me, my Lord?"   
Mephistopheles raises his hands, flame forming between his fingers as a portal opens,   
revealing a stately room. 

Mephistopheles nods to the man, "Even you, My friend." 

Mephistopheles steps through the portal.   
--> --> 


End file.
